Serial Party
by nadillaandlaprasthefireandice
Summary: A harmless truth or dare has turned Lena and her friends into a matter of life and death at an old mansion a few blocks from one of her friend's house. Will they survive the terror before dawn? Rated T for language, blood, gore and small innuendos.
1. Prologue: Lena

**Okay, this my first horror. Bear in mind, I am doing as best as I could to make it good. I own nothing except the plot and characters.**

* * *

Prologue: Lena

My name is Lena. Well, not really. It's suppose to be Salena but with two autistic brothers, they can't pronounce my name so it shortens to Lena. And I liked it. Now everyone calls me by that name. The best thing that ever happened to me are my friends.

My friends are different in terms of personality and interests, but we got along nicely. We usually meet each other during recess at our school's canteen or an event. But what about classes and lessons? Well, we are all different in terms of age and me being the oldest with the age of sixteen going on to seventeen in December. My friends, they are about fourteen to fifteen years old. But some way or another, we are like a gang. Some of the students would see us together they think we're a group, clique or whatever way you can call it.

Right now, we are at Shen Rao's house for a sleepover. He's the only guy in the group with glasses and spiky black hair. He's tall for his age and has certainly outgrown me. Yes, I'm a runt for my age. Anyways, he's Chinese and he can be a bit of a pain but he's our friend. When not studying, he likes to pester my Indian friend, Priscilla and loves to dance. I swear, if you mix Freddie Mercury and Kevin Bacon with a dash of chubbiness, you get Shen Rao.

" Hey guys, let's play Truth or Dare!" Shen Rao announced with enthusiasm. We all groaned. " Again? Have we had enough?!" Kathryn asked. She's a Chinese girl who has a passion for reading and writing. Both of us love to discuss our ideas over our stories. I have faith in her to become an author.

" Nope, unless you want to see me twerk!"

" Eww, keep that to yourself!" my other Indian friend, Kiara cried. She has curly black hair that was tied into a ponytail and is best friends with Kathryn.

" Yeah!" Alyssa added. She's a Malay girl like me with light pink glasses. She'd love to go to France one day but I think she will since she's fluent in the language compared to us. She was sitting between her two friends, who were also my friends. One was Shanti and the other was Nala. Both of them are Indians but the difference is the Shanti wears blue glasses and has cute features like a doll while Nala has curly hair like Shanti but doesn't wear glasses. She is the youngest in the group.

" Oh come on~" Shen Rao whined. " I have the moves that the ladies like to see." With that, Priscilla smacked him at the back of the head. We all had a good laugh. Then, everyone looked at me. I pushed up my square-rimmed glasses before looking at them.

" What is it?"

" What do you think, Lena? asked Priscilla. " Should we do the Truth or Dare?"

" Well," I hummed. " It's better than seeing Shen Rao twerking like Miley Cyrus."

" Hey!"

* * *

**Well, here's the intro. I will be updating the next chapter soon.**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Deadly Dare

**Here's the next chapter! Oh, what's the dare or truth?**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Deadly Dare

So all of us agreed to finish the game once and for all. Think about it, a game about telling and doing actions or watching a guy in a tight spandex dancing to Wrecking Ball by Miley Cyrus. If you picked the second option, you need a doctor.

" Alright," I sighed. " We'll do your game."

" And after that we can watch The Conjuring!" Priscilla cried.

" NO!" we all protested. As much as I like horror movies, the supernatural ones gives me the creeps. My all time favorites are the slashers. At least I know it is related to a real life situation if I ever encounter one. Let's hope not.

" Yay! So guys, truth or dare?" asked Shen Rao. We all looked at each other. " Wait a minute, we are doing it as a group?" asked Nala.

" Of course and it's exciting!" said Shen Rao. " Again, truth or dare?"

" TRUTH!" we hollered. But the twinkling eyes behind Shen Rao tells us a different story. " Sorry girls," he smirked. " We are doing a dare. Besides, all of you do truths all the time and I'm the only one doing the dare. What's wrong, are you guys having PMS?"

" Ewww, hell no!" I cried.

" Fine, we'll do the dare," Shanti grumbled. Sometimes, Shen Rao would say something that offends our gender. " Don't worry," I reassured them. " A small dare wouldn't hurt. Besides, the night is still young."

I check my watch that says 9 o'clock at night. I never liked digital ones for it is hard to handle it compared to an analog. I guessed that you can say that I am old. " What's the dare then?" asked Kiara.

" Oh, we are going to lean against the door frame of the old mansion a few blocks away from here," Shen Rao replies casually. The room was silence and everyone exclude me gasped in horror.

" That place?!" Nala cried.

" Are you crazy!" Kathryn exclaimed with her hands in the air.

" You know what happened there?" Alyssa asked him as if he did not know the answer to a simple question. I was quiet with the whole scene. All of them live in the West side of Selangor while I live at the East side. So, I don't know about their neighbourhood's history.

" Before any of you could protest," I interrupted them. " Can someone please explain to my what's wrong with the mansion? Did something bad happened to it?"

Priscilla nodded and grasped my hand. " Yeah, and that house was built on top of a cemetery!" Now everyone wanted to hear my opinion about the dare. I have, sadly, a fear of the dark and paranormal situations. I know some of you think that it is childish but that fear never left me.

" No," I said to Shen Rao firmly much to everyone's relieve. " It's too dangerous and risky."

" But Lena, if all of you don't want to do it then I can send these pictures to the internet." He took out a few photos from his black trousers pocket. All of us looked at the photos with fire in our eyes. How the hell does he get all of the pictures of us sleeping in our pajamas? Even me!

" SHEN RAO!" Nala screamed. " What is the meaning of this?!" I snatched the pictures from his hand and tore them to pieces. Thinking that it might be over, he reached into his pocket where he showed us our pictures this time, in his phone. Priscilla and Kathryn looked like they wanted to strangle the life out of him.

" If you destroy my phone, I have my computer for it and if you destroy my computer, I will tell my parents that you guys destroyed it and they will tell your parents," he told us with his Cheshire Cat grin. There was no way out so all of us were forced to go out with him to the house.

With the dim street lights, it made me feel uneasy. I noticed among the eight of us, only two are wearing skirts. They are Alyssa and Shanti. '_This is bad!'_ I thought to myself. But I don't want to judge since they love skirts. I myself, am not a girly girl. I am more of a tomboy with my blue t-shirt and jeans and my running shoes.

We stopped at the house. It was huge with its Gothic-like structures and stoned walls. It reminded me of the Edgar Allen Poe stories I've read. It looked abandoned but judging by the neat garden and a glowing red light from one of the windows, someone is staying.

" Okay, happy now?" Kathryn asked Shen Rao. He nodded. But I can tell from his hands clenched and unclenched that he wanted something more that this.

" I said lean against the door," he reminded us. Okay, this is going too far!

" Not without you," I retorted and everyone grabbed hold of him with me and Kathryn by the arms, the small trio( Alyssa, Shanti and Nala) dragging him from the front while Kiara and Priscilla were behind to prevent him from escaping our clutches.

We arrived at the front porch with the two girls at the back, kicked him until he was slammed towards the door. The door was an oak wood with carvings of something from a gothic movie. I helped him up and stared at him.

" Now your dare is done," I said. " Can we go now?"

Before anyone could answer, the door creaked open by itself.

* * *

**Oh snap! Who opened the door? Will be revealed in the next chapter.**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2: Mansion Mystery

**So who opened the door? Let's find out!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Mansion Mystery

The was creaked opened and most of us craned our necks to look inside. It seems like there's no one at or behind the door. Weird...

" Lena, you're the oldest so you should check!" Shen Rao whispered as he hides behind me. I yelped in surprise because he got hold of my hips and my hips are the most sensitive areas to me.

" Okay, okay," I chanted as I took a deep breath. My friends were right behind me as they watched me push the door slowly, carefully with my index finger. I stepped inside with my hands clammy and my breathing was shallow. Everyone followed me from behind with Shen Rao last, being dragged in by an angry Priscilla.

The hallway wasn't so bad. Except there are dried blood on the wall. I could sense the fear in everyone's breathing. As I was about to turn around, the door slammed shut!

Panicked, I tried to open the door by pushing, pulling and even charging at it like a raging bull. But the door was locked. Everyone was quiet, especially the one who started it all. " We're trapped," I said those words slowly.

Everyone panicked. Alyssa broke down crying while Nala and Shanti tries to comfort her. Both Priscilla and Shen Rao are bickering on how it was all Shen Rao's fault while Shen Rao defended himself by saying that he did not know that the mansion would lock all of us inside. Kathryn was also supporting Priscilla by yelling at Shen Rao about using his common sense while Kiara tries to calm both of the girls down.

I on the other hand, had no idea what's going on! I mean, if the house is not haunted, could there be people in this place they are planning to catch us? Are they trying to kill us or worse? I feel like if this goes on, no is going back.

" EVERYONE SHUT UP!" I screamed at the top of my voice. Everyone was silent and stunned at my loud voice. Usually, my voice is soft but when I am around my friends, it tends to get louder. But this is the loudest voice I could ever produce. Now that I got everyone's attention, I told them about my plan.

" Guys, fighting and panicking at this time is not getting us anywhere," I told them. " The best thing we could do is search for another exit to get out."

Everyone stopped and looked at me. " I agree with Lena," said Priscilla. " It's no use crying over spill milk."

" Okay, let's split up!" announce Shen Rao. We stared at him as if he's out of his mind.

" Are you crazy!" Kathryn cried. " Do you know what happens when everyone splits up?"

Now Nala decided to speak up. " She's right. In this situation, we shouldn't do what Scooby Doo would have done."

" So how are we going to find the exit?" asked a confused Kiara.

" I got an idea!" cried Alyssa, who was now standing up from her crying spot. " There are eight of us so that means we can still split up into four pairs and search for the new exit. In the end, we will meet everyone back here."

" I couldn't think of a better plan myself," I smiled. So it is official: Priscilla and Kathryn will be searching up stairs, Alyssa and Nala will search at the east corridor, Shen Rao and Shanti at the back of the stairs where it might lead to some rooms and finally Kiara and I will be searching at the West corridor.

" I don't like this place," Kiara whispered to me as we walked towards the West corridor. She was walking beside me while I looked left and right for a room. So far, there were paintings on the wall that shows something we've learn from our history and geography class.

What will we find?

* * *

**I hope you guys know what you're doing. I think Lena knows what she's doing but what about the others?**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 3: Room Of Clothes

**So whose going first?**

* * *

Chapter 3: Room Of Clothes

**No one's ****p.o.v**

Alyssa and Nala were walking at the East corridor. They were both thinking about murdering Shen Rao for making the dare in the first place. But they wanted to escape the place more than anything.

" Do you think that later we could murder Shen Rao?" asked Nala. She has this sadistic mind about killing him but she doesn't literally want to kill him. He's her classmate and without him, there's no way she could solve the math problems in class, so to say.

" Maybe but we promised Lena that we will find another way out," Alyssa replied. " Besides, after we find the exit, I am going to Paris for two weeks. I hope I find a guy there and he has to be hot!"

Nala shakes her head at her friend's fantasies. " Just because you can speak French better than the rest of us, doesn't mean that you are going to hit off with some dude you just met."

" I know," the young Malay sighed. " But think about it, a guy giving you a rose and saying sweet things in that language and then at night he gives you that sensual French kiss that makes your heart beats faster than the LRTs of our country and then takes off your clothes, slowly and-"

" TMI, TMI!" Nala stops her. She doesn't want to hear more of her friend's perverted mind ever since in school, they've learned the birds and the bees.

" Aww, come on Nala!" Alyssa pouted. " Don't you want to find your Mr Right?"

" I'd love to but we're still young! Besides, I think among us Shen Rao and Priscilla should be couples since they argue like one and Lena should have one since she's the oldest."

" But Lena always say that she's married to her work," Alyssa told her. " Anyways, let's find another way out!"

They walked endlessly, trying to unlock some of the doors but failed. Along the way, they saw different paintings of the wall that looked about a century years of age. Suddenly, they stopped at a particular part of the wall where it was bloodstained with one word written on it:

_VIOL_

Alyssa traced the words carefully with trembling hands. " Rape," she whispered. " It means rape in French." Nala was shaking slightly with fear. " Alyssa, does that mean that there's a rapist in this house?"

" I don't know but the words are written about a week ago," Alyssa said it slowly. Then, she smelled something. It smelled like a sweet aroma of a perfume. Nala thought that it was weird of her friend to sniff the air like a dog. She too, did the same thing. Her eyes widened.

" Someone's putting on perfume," she whispered. Alyssa nodded in agreement.

" Yeah and it's Channel 5."

So they followed the scent until it leads them into a room with the light glowing from a candle. Alyssa wanted to go inside but Nala pulled her back. " I don't think it's a good idea," she told her with a hint of fear in her tone.

Alyssa smiled and placed her hand on her friend's shoulder. " Nala, I'll be fine. Why don't you wait out here and stand guard while I go in and investigate. Remember, we're a team."

Nala couldn't help but smile back. She nodded and the two friends hugged before Alyssa goes inside.

The room was scented with burning cigarette buds on the floor and different bottles of liquor. It was all written in French but luckily for Alyssa, it was as easy as pie.

'_ But where was the perfume?'_ she thought to herself. She looked around and noticed pile of clothes, scattered all over the place as if no one cared.

" What a mess," said Alyssa. " What kind of guy doesn't want to clean up? Maybe he's lazy." She kept one mumbling about the Whodunit as she picked up each clothes. She even examines the colours of the clothes.

" Who ever this guy is, he doesn't have the sense of fashion!" she cried. She looked around and saw no window or another way out. It's just a messy room with a lot of clothes with a table and a king-sized bed.

" Oh well," she sighed. " I guessed we have to look somewhere else."

Before she could make a move, the door slammed shut and behind the door, a man was revealed. He locks the door with a 'click' while Alyssa could hear Nala rapping the door with full force. Unfortunately, she's so small that it sounded like a normal knock. Alyssa could hear her muffled screams from the other side.

" Hey, open up!" Nala cried from the other side. " Let her go, you bastard! Don't you dare touch her!"

Alyssa took a good look at the man. He had long, blonde hair with a stubble face that has facial hair. His features, Alyssa could tell, was French. He wore a dark purple shirt with a brown coat over it. He was staring at her with his purple sullen yet lustful coloured eyes.

" Well, well," he grinned as he looked at her up and down. " I got myself _une fille._" Alyssa could smell the cigarettes and whiskey mixed breath as he talk. He lunged forward and pinned her arms above her head on the king-sized bed. She tried to move but his body was heavy to be lift off. Her eyes are clouding with fear.

" ALYSSA!" the voice behind the door screamed. " Don't worry, help is on the way!" With that, the knocking subsides and Alyssa was alone. In the room. With the French guy.

He laughed darkly as one of his hand was stroking her thigh. " Now we are alone. I am going to take you in until you couldn't walk, _ma cherie_~"

He forced his mouth into her and kissed her roughly but Alyssa was stunned until she bit his tongue. He pulled back and saw blood coming out of his mouth. He looked at her like a monster taking its prey. He raised his other hand and slapped her with full force. Alyssa whimpered in pain for both.

" _Cheinne_!" he spat at her. " I will not let you escape this place." He unbuttons her blouse as he continues," Not even your friends can save you."

" O-of c-course they will!" she sobbed as he was biting the sensitive part of her skin. He looked at her with a face of a rapist.

" Simple, you and your friends will die before dawn."

* * *

**Oh, my god! Who will save Alyssa? This is my first innuendo so please bear with me.**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 4: Book Of Secrets

**Oh, I hope the others are alright!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Book Of Secrets

**No one's p.o.v **

Meanwhile, Priscilla and Kathryn are upstairs, searching for the exit as well. They decided to walk to the right side of the wing and see if they can find the exit or something useful. So far, they noticed a lot of notes scattered on the floor. Priscilla picked one up and reads it out loud.

" 'Don't let me die'. What did they do here?" she asked Kathryn nervously. Kathryn shook her head. " I don't know but whatever the note says, we must hurry and find the exit."

They sprinted or let's say, Kathryn was the one running while Priscilla was catching up from behind. " Slow down!" she panted as they came all the way towards the end. There are only two rooms between them. Kathryn couldn't help it. She was the fastest runner among all of them and Priscilla was barely second.

" Sorry," Kathryn gave her an apologetic smile. " I forgot about my speed. Let's search in this room." Priscilla was not feeling well. She looked at the other room from the opposite side of where her friend was standing. She opens the door and to her relief, it was a bathroom.

" I need to go to the bathroom," Priscilla told her. " You go on ahead. I'll catch up." Kathryn sighed. " Okay but if you need my help, shout okay?" Priscilla nodded as the two of them went their separate ways.

When Kathryn opens the door, she gasped. It was a library. Being a bookworm and has a passion for writing, she went over to each shelf, running her fingers on the smooth covers.

" I wonder if I can find any fantasy stories," she wondered. She walked towards every shelf but could not find any. The books are usually mysteries, crimes, horror, thriller and even biographies. '_It seems like there's nothing interesting,'_ Kathryn thought to herself. Suddenly, she spotted something at the corner of her eye:

A book.

Not just any book but a book that is pocket-sized with it's leather cover and somehow when she opens it, it has an old handwriting. Probably written two years ago since the pages are still white. When she turns to another page, a piece of a folded paper fell out.

Kathryn unfolds the paper carefully and gasps with her hand over the paper. It was a map. A map that shows the plan around the whole mansion. " Let's see, where's the way out," Kathryn hummed to herself.

The only way out was a hidden room and from the window at the attic but so far as Kathryn was concerned, there's only two floors inside the house. That was not all, there are some diary entries in the 2012. This year is 2014 and Kathryn decided to read an entry for information. Here's the first entry:

_Dear diary,_

_Three days of survival in this hell hole. I don't know how much longer I will go or he will find me. He's everywhere no matter where you are, where you breathe and where you stand he'll be there. His eyes are like fire. Powerful, strong and deadly. He will follow you like a shadow. Wait, I hear footsteps! It must be him!_

Kathryn felt the hairs on the back of her neck standing up. This is an ominous entry. " Who could the guy be?" she asked in a whisper. Before she could think of anything, a swift swing of something sharp slashed the diary into half!

Kathryn backed away in surprise and fear against the shelves. Luckily she manages to shove the map into her pant pocket. Trying to overcome her senses, she could see the weapon clearly: a katana. The person holding the weapon was a man around 19 or 20 years of age with short black hair with crimson red eyes that are blazing with fury. He wore a black army uniform that was from the war in Japan and he aimed his weapon at her.

Thanking God for her speed, she dodges the katana with ease. She even had her arms out to protect herself. " Who are you?" she demanded. The man smirked.

"_ Konichiwa_, I am from the land of the rising sun. This library is my territory and you have trespassed along with snooping around. I'm afraid I have to cleanse you since you are Chinese."

" Oh, shoot!" she cried as she dodges the swing of the katana. She tried to run out but the door was barricaded with different shelves. '_Am I going to die?_' she asked herself. But her mind was wild. She had to escape the library somehow.

" Come now," the man purred. " Don't run away."

Kathryn was breathing heavily as she ran to find a hiding spot. Suddenly, a hand grabs the hem of her shirt and pulls her into a room that was hidden behind a bookshelf.

She wanted to scream since the place was dark but the saviour had pulled a book which was actually a lever and Kathryn was stuck on the other side. She could hear an ear-pitching scream of someone brutally murdered. She wanted to throw up. But what about her friends?

" Hey, open up!" she cried, banging the hidden wall. " My friends are at the other side!" But she could hear a muffled chuckle coming from the other side. It was not the Japanese man who tried to kill her.

" Don't worry," the voice replied in a foreign accent. " Your friend's are safe. For now."

* * *

**Oh, who saved Kathryn? Well, it will be reveal soon.**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 5: The Torture Chamber

**So, are all of you worried for Lena's friends? Well, what about Shen Rao?**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Torture Chamber

**No one's p.o.v**

Shanti was mumbling and grumbling about being paired with Shen Rao. She was thinking of biting him back ever since he black mailed all of them in the beginning. Shen Rao was very calm and somewhat oblivious to the fact that they're trapped inside the mansion.

" How long are we going to be here?" Shen Rao whined which annoyed Shanti. " I'm hungry and I want to play Just Dance 4." Shanti groaned. Along the way, Shen Rao has been complaining of not having a snack or his favourite game on the Xbox. Like the others, she wants to get out. She pulls Shen Rao down so that he's looking at her, eye-to-eye.

" Listen, Shen Rao," she hissed. " You brought us into this mess and like you, I want to go home too so stop complaining!" This silenced the Chinese boy. He nodded.

" You're right," he sighed. " I'm just scared. But our friends are counting on us. Let's go!"

" Well, well, what do we have here," a voice cooed sickly. Both of them turned around and found a man leading against the wall with a baseball bat. It was filled with nails at the tip and there was a hint of blood on it.

" Who are you?" Shen Rao asked with a little quiver in his voice. The man, who looked America, had brownish red hair, tan skin and maroon eyes that shows no kindness or anything good. He was wearing a brown leather Bomber jacket with a white shirt underneath along with jeans and white shoes.

" Come on, Porky," the man mocked him. " Sure you haven't heard of Allen Jones?" But Shen Rao wasn't paying attention. His face was red and puffy with anger.

" I am not fat," he gritted his teeth at him in annoyance. " Just a little chubby." This made the man laugh like there was no tomorrow. Shanti steps back in fear and hides behind her chubby friend.

" Aww, this little piggy got mad~" he taunted. " And he's protecting a broad. How cute." Shen Rao was tired of the man's taunts of calling him fat so he ran up and punched him. But there was no effect. His punch was too soft due to his meaty hands.

" Hah! You're punch is too soft, Marshmallow Boy," he replies darkly. " Since you just dented my cheek bone, I'm afraid that your punishment will be severe..."

" RUN!" Shanti cried as the two took off with the speed they could muster. Shanti was fast for someone small but for Shen Rao since he's chubby, he stops after a few minutes to catch his breath.

" This little piggy went to market," the man sang in a creepy tune. Shen Rao was petrified. Shanti was no where to be seen and his mind was blank. He decided to lock himself at the nearest room. He looked the doors, closed his eyes and sighed in relieve.

But it was not over yet.

The room he locked himself in had blood everywhere, a lot of weapons and tools of different shapes and sizes all over the place and finally, a single slab of table with a still dissected corpse, laying on it with the heart exposed and the head almost loose. Shen Rao wanted to throw up.

" And this little piggy went 'Whee"," a voice sang as the door was hacked with the baseball bat. "' Whee'". Another hacked until the door was opened. The killer grinned sadistically as he breathed the last verse of the song:

" Whee, all the way home! Well, well, you have done a generous deal for me. By coming into my room..."

Shen Rao trembled. He tried to run but the man grabbed him roughly and straps him down on the slab of table. He handcuffs Shen Rao and the Chinese boy struggled. The killer hits him with his bat on the stomach. He was waving the bat in front of him.

" Now," he smirked. " Let's see if I can make a roast out of you, Porkchop."

* * *

**First Alyssa, now Shen Rao! Who's going to save them now?**

**Please review! I love reviews:)**


	7. Chapter 6: Files Of Alibis

**Now how about Lena and Kiara?**

* * *

Chapter 6: Files Of Alibis

You are probably wondering where I am, right? Well, as it was said earlier, Kiara and I went to the West corridor. Hard to say something when you're in a house that is grimy and historical-like. Not that I hate history, but I have a feeling that the owner is not a history fanatic. More like he or she is the history.

" So many rooms.." I murmured. Kiara agreed as we venture forward, looking for any clues that might lead us to escape. So far, most of the rooms were locked. " I wonder who's the owner," Kiara whispered.

" I don't know."

We continued until my nose detected something that smells disgusting. It smelled like liquid with a scent I couldn't tell. Is that the smell of beer? In my life, I've never had a drop of it due to my religion of being a Muslim. But I'm glad I didn't for I care about my liver, thank you very much. Plus, what kind of person drinks if he or she wants to help animals?

My nose was following the scent of beer along with Kiara behind me. I don't why I'm following this disgusting smell but curiosity got hold on me. We stopped at a room where when I pushed the door slowly, I almost throw up at the spot.

If you could stand a room full of dirty laundry, beers everywhere and unfinished food, then you need a new nose. Kiara had the same expression as I am. I noticed a yellow file on the table. Unfortunately, it was under two greasy plates with unfinished sausages. Ugh!

" Um, Lena?" Kiara whispered. I looked at her and she points out the posters on the wall. The first was a man with an angry expression and a square moustache. Then there was a red poster with a white circle in the middle and a weird-looking black cross. I know where this is getting. The first poster was about Adolf Hitler while the second one was the Swastika.

" Nazis," I muttered. " This guy must be German. Kiara, we need the file." Now Kiara looked at me as if I've grown a second head.

" You gotta be kidding me!" she hissed. " It's under of grease!"

" Your're a horror fan!"

" Not in a time like this!"

So it's official: I'll get the file. I held my breath longer than five minutes for this. Slowly, carefully, I pushed the plates away from the file. I wiped the file with my sleeve, not caring about the stain. I remember the name of the sausages. Wiener? Weeny? I got it!

" Wurst," I whispered as I hand the file to Kiara. We opened it carefully, and saw cut out newspaper articles. Readers, you want to know what they are talking about? No? I'll just read the titles:

" 'Five Children Brutally Murdered by Mafia'"

" 'Reborn Nazi German Strikes Again'"

" 'Killers Based On Allies And Axis Escaped'."

Both of us were quiet. " Oh my god," Kiara whimpered. " We're in a house with serial killers!" I said nothing but flip the next page of the file. Now this is our answers to the problems: Who are our killers? Kiara decided to read it out loud.

"_ 'Luciano Vargas. Wanted for murder and rape. But more on the threats and ransoms he has made on his victims. This Italian mafia is dangerous when he is with a gun.'_

_' Lutz Beilschmidt. A reincarnation of a Nazi. Tends to be laid back compared to his team in the Axis gang. Seen with a scar on his left cheek. Wanted for torturing and raping women, leaving them dead or traumatized. This man is stoic for his personality and gives the name to German Nazis.'_

_'Kuro Honda. In Japanese, the word kuro means kill. This man is a samurai from the dead. Like the Sino-Japanese war, this man was wanted for murdering Chinese for a decade. He has attacked his victims with various weapons that can be found during the war. He can escape anywhere without a trace.'_

_' Allen Jones. The youngest killer of the Allies Gang. This hotheaded delinquent always carries a baseball bat with nails as he strolls. Unlike most American killers, this homicidal maniac is a vegan. He beats up his victims mercilessly until he gets what he wants. Like most gangsters, he loves to pick a fight with anyone. Watch out, he can find your weak spots easily.'_

_'Oliver Kirkland. This is a queer killer. Not the homosexual queer, more like weird queer. He is the madhatter of the Allies Gang. Can be seen wearing a pink sweater vest and a sadistic or Cheshire Cat grin. He is known to kill his victims silently and cuts open the bodies. He places the internal organs into his pastries. Especially cupcakes.'_

_'Matt Williams. He is the stepbrother to Allen. Both brothers have strong dislikes for each other. Some victims thought that Matt is like his brother but he is not. He used to live in Ottawa, Canada before his new mother adopted him. For a weapon like a hockey stick, he has maimed his victims countless times. Watch out for his innocent but also deadly weapon.'_

_'Francois Bonnefoy. This Frenchman is a pedophile. He has raped twenty women and thirty girls below age eighteen to feed his lust. He could be anywhere at the moment. He is very popular in Asia because of his visits to child brothels in India, Philippines, Cambodia and Thailand. Be careful when taking a child out. This predator is always watching.'_

_'Viktor Braginsky. This ex-commie was once the youngest soldier during the war in his country, Russia. He is very quiet, stoic and had no expression. But hearing his name is intimidating enough. Recently escaped from the mental asylum for his murders for the past five years. Tends to snap at everything when provoked. His mind is like Stalin's. A communist.'_

_Xiao Wang. The oldest and last member of the Allies gang. Tends to snap when surrounded with anything cute: Babies, kittens, etc. Has a strong history of hatred for his relative, Kuro Honda. He has been captured_ for his illegal drug trades but manages to escape. He is seen taking opium when relaxing. Warning: can convince anyone to join his group, for they will be killed when he is satisfied.'

" Damn,"

" My god, we have to get out of here!"

Just then, I heard a loud, gruff-like voice that's coming from the hallway. It sounds like a drunkard. Believe me, I've seen a drunkard. Once.

" Who zhe hell is in _mein_ room!" the voice slurred loudly. We're doomed. Kiara was ready to panic. I shut the file and hand it to her.

" Listen here," I whispered at her. " Take this to the others. Don't stop, don't look behind, nothing! I will meet you at the main door of the house."

" But Lena-"

" Just do it!" I command. " I'll catch up."

Kiara gave me a quick hug before running. I was now alone. All this time, I've been a coward. Now I have to think of something before my friends get killed.

Or even me.

I quietly went out of the room, all of a sudden, a hand grabbed me by the collar of my shirt will full force. I looked up at my captor. He had scary-looking red eyes like those of a wolf. He has a buff figure and I noticed, a scar below his left eye. On his cheek.

" Lutz Beilschmidt," I gasped. I was so scared that my brain can't do anything logical. My German captor smirked at me with lust-filling eyes.

" _Ja,_ _und_ I thought I heard something," he chuckles. Not 'ha ha' chuckle. More like 'I will do you 'till you're dead, chuckle.' He grabbed me with full force, one hand pinning both of my arms while the other holding my legs.

" Don't vorry, _frau_~" he growls into my ear. I can smell the stench of his breath. Disgusting! " I vant you to try my wurst."

" I'm sorry," I finally found my voice. " I just had dinner."

Big mistake.

He threw me on the bed. Seriously! When was the last time the mattress or anything has been washed? He quickly handcuffs my hands on top of my head while my legs were tied. Oh god, now I remember. Germans love bondage.

If you're not sure what is bondage, just walk away!

I saw him taking out a riding whip from the drawer. A FREAKING RIDING WHIP! He tuts at me as he comes over to the bed.

" _Nein, schatz~_" he whispered. " Mein wurst."

Oh damn! He didn't said what I think he said! I looked around, frantic at the moment until I spotted a can of...I don't want to say it! I got an idea. " Why don't you take that stuff and put it on me."

My parents and grandparents are not going to be happy about this! Lutz looked over to where my head was pointing to. He nodded. He took the stuff that I wanted. I don't want to say it but I'll just describe it. Gel.

He rubs a handful of it on where my legs were tied. It was so cold that I couldn't stop shaking. The German takes off my shoes and throws them aside. Then, he applies the same gel onto my arms, and opens my shirt slightly, to put some on my stomach.

'_Wait for it,_' My mind told me. He growls softly, like a predator. " You belong to me." He gave my feet a lick. '_Now!_' my mind screamed. With one swift motion, I kick him at his jaw. This helps me to wiggle my legs free from the ropes and slip my hands through the metal handcuffs easily.

I was freed from the bond. Soon, I punch him at the crotch before grabbing the riding whip. I face my German 'rapist' with the whip. My mind wasn't thinking straight. If you were in my shoes, you would probably do the same. I grabbed the German's thick neck with the whip and I use all of my strength to choke him.

_SNAP!_

I look at the killer with a hostile expression. His head looked like a stick that has been snapped and those red eyes have no life in them. I drop the whip and staggered back with anxiety.

I killed him. Somehow, I don't feel happy. I feel like something was digging my stomach and shoving it back into my body. _'I have to find the others.'_

Just then, I heard a scream.

* * *

**Oh who screamed? I'm sorry to tell you this, I will update in November because of my final exams. But this chapter will bring shivers down your spin. See you in November!**

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 7: Who's The Man?

**Hi readers! Miss me? My exams are still on but only three days left. Now, let's not worry about that and see if Priscilla knows anything about her friends' situation.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Who's The Man?

**No one's p.o.v**

Priscilla was just coming out of the bathroom. She kept thinking out beating up Shen Rao once they're out of the house. Sometimes, she wonders why is that he is a pain in the neck but also her closest friend.

" He is not my boyfriend," she mutters to herself as she walks into the library. Most of the time, her mind is always thinking about studying and her friends. But now, she's feeling something strange.

" Dammit Priscilla!" she cursed to herself. " Okay, stop thinking about that _Fei Zai _and think about where your friends are." She stops her pacing to look around. The library seems to be empty.

" Hello?" she calls out. " HELLO, CAN ANYBODY HEAR ME!" But no one answered her. It was quiet.

Too quiet.

" Guys, cut it out!" she cried, feeling the eeriness of the room. " It's not funny!" She keeps walking in the library, to see if any of her friends are hiding.

Suddenly, she steps onto something squishy. She looked down and saw a half-sliced man, covered in blood, and bones that are like those of delicious ribs on the floor! She screamed out of fright and yelled," MAMA!"

Her anxiety level was off the charts. She screams and runs around, panicking about the whole situation. Eventually, she ran out of the library as fast as her legs could carry her. Even though she's out, her mind keeps playing back the image of the butchered body.

Suddenly, she heard a scream. It sounded like a girl in a piglet's body. Scared about it, she decided to take a look. '_ Who knows, it could be one of my friends_,' she thought. She went down stairs and follows the scream.

She finds an axed door and inside, a man was hitting Shen Rao on the stomach with a bat! Let's rephrase that, a bat filled with nails. She pushes the door and yelled:

" SHEN RAO?!"

The man looked up with a sadistic grin. " Oh, who the hell are you, Chicky?" Shen Rao looked up, coughing blood from his mouth. His whole face was bruised and his arms were handcuffed and his stomach had some nails in it with blood seeping out. It's like a tenderized steak filled with nails and was cooked raw. When he saw Priscilla he cried:

" Oh my god, girl! Where were you and you're fat legs? This guy wants to eat me and-"

He was hit on the head with the bat. " Shut it Porkchop," The man growled. " I'll do the talking. A meat like you should shut up if you were cooked."

" I'm not fat you _Fei Zai_!" she cried. The fear was gone. Only anger was burning inside of her. The man looked at her. " You can speak Chinese?"

" Duh! It's not that hard!"

The man looked at her again. " So are you two a couple? A dark chicken with a stuffed pig?"

Oh, he shouldn't have say that! She ran towards him, grabbed the bat and hit him aimlessly with anger.

" I'M." A hit. " NOT." Another hit. " HIS GIRLFRIEND!" She screamed and yell as she keeps hitting the man with the nail-filled bat. After her little flame of anger, she looked at the guy.

His body was a bloody mess. Nails were filled on his head, chest and neck. But the skin was not bright anymore. In fact, nothing from him was moving anymore.

" Oh my god, gurl!" Shen Rao cried. " You killed him!"

But Priscilla was not satisfied. She grabbed the keys at the counter, unlock the handcuffs and rolls Shen Rao off the table. He landed with a squeal.

" AAAHHH! Hey, couldn't you just help me out?" he said in pain.

" It's your fault, lah!" she counters. " And we need to get out of here."

" I'm tired," he whined. " I want you to carry me~"

She shows the blood-stained bat in front of him. This made him cower back and shuts up.

" No, you follow me!" She uses one arm to support him as they walk while the other was holding the bat.

Yes, it's going to be long night for the both of them.

* * *

**Oh my Primus, Priscilla! You just had to kill him. Well, I'll be angry too if someone thinks my opposite gender friend is my boyfriend. Wouldn't you?**

**Please review!**


End file.
